The Playground
by pellyeve93
Summary: Len Kagamine is new to the school and is friendless. That is, until he comes across a gang of kids that call themselves, "The Big Children" and claim that their job is to protect the other "citizens" of the playground. Len agrees to join them on their adventures, planning on ditching them once he find "normal friends" but will these strange children start growing on him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Len Kagamine stared out onto the large strip of land outside of his school.

The playground.

More like the battlefield. It seemed almost to dangerous to let anyone go near the place. One wrong step and you could find yourself lying unconscious on the ground after being hit with a football, or you could be whipped to death with a skipping rope. Not to mention the countless marbles you could slip on.

He stood at the top of the steps that led to the playground and watched the children. He was dreading having to walk down the steps and join them. From his position , he could already see Miku, the most popular girl in school, surrounded by her gang, most likely gossiping about other students. Len was quite new to the school, but it was already obvious who was at the top and who was at the bottom.

Len's blue eyes scanned the playground again. Most days, he would simply walk around by himself, daydreaming, but that was starting to get a bit... boring. He longed for a friend. If only his sister, Rin, was here, then he'd actually have _someone _to talk to, and he wouldn't look like a loner.

Just as he was about to lower his head and begin to walk down the steps to the dangerous jungle that was the playground, Len's eyes caught a glimpse of a small gang of children that looked to be the same age as him. They were gathered in a circle at a secluded corner of the playground.

"I wonder what they're up to," Len muttered to himself as he began to walk slowly down the steps.

He made his way across the playground, just barely avoiding the football that had been thrown at him, and managing to not fall when one of the boys had aggressively elbowed him.

When Len reached that one lonely corner, he stopped for a moment. The children gathered in a circle didn't seem to notice that he was staring at them. He began to feel shy.

Why was he even over here in the first place?

Just as he was about to turn away, a small voice yelled, "Hey!"

Len spun around to see that the children had turned around, and were all staring at him.

"Who are you?" said the voice again. It was a tall-ish brunette girl, with short hair.

Len's cheeks were now dyed a deep scarlet colour. "Len," he answered in a quiet voice, "Len Kagamine."

"Well it's nice to meet ya, Len!" said a pink-haired girl in a cheerful voice, as she held out her hand.

A blue-haired boy beside her nodded at Len, and a short girl with black hair flashed a smile at him.

"I'm Meiko," said the brunette girl, "This is Luka." She gestured towards the pink-haired girl.

"I'm Kaito," said the blue-haired boy. "And I'm Yuki!" chirped the black haired girl.

Len smiled to himself. But he still wanted to know why they were all gathered in this corner of the playground.

"We're planning an attack!" exclaimed Meiko, "On Miku's gang!"

Len stared at her wide-eyed. An attack on Miku's gang?

"W-Why?" he managed to stutter.

"Because," began Yuki, blushing, "Her and her gang terrorize the rest of the citizens! We must protect the citizens!"

Citizens? We're these kids crazy?! Why did they fancy themselves as protectors?

Luka noticed Len's confused look and began to explain. "You're obviously new here. Miku and her little gang like to attack the less-cooler kids. It's unacceptable, and we, The Big Children, are here to stop her and her evil deeds!"

Len started to think that maybe every coming close to these kids was a mistake. They were insane!

"Yeah!" agreed Meiko, "We must stop her!"

Len was feeling a bit curious about there "evil deeds" Miku was committing. Sure, she could be a bit bitchy, but evil? How?

"What exactly has Miku done?" he questioned.

"Aha! Allow me to explain!" began Kaito as he walked towards Len and put his arm around him, "She makes the other children feel like nothing, she sends her minions out to trip over other kids and worst of all... her and her gang stole our spot."

Len nodded and backed away from Kaito, still feeling puzzled. Okay, maybe Miku was mean, but not _evil_. "That doesn't exactly seem evil."

"Well that's your opinion," said Luka, leaning against a wall, "But the question is, are you in or not?"

What? Did these kids want him to join their weird... weird little cult?

"Yeah," Yuki looked at him, "Are you?"

Len thought about it. They may be crazy but... he didn't exactly want to be a loner for the next few years of his life. Maybe he could just hang around them for a bit until he found some normal friends.

"S-sure," he said.

"Yay!"

The children clapped and grabbed him, pulling him into the corner.

"Welcome to The Big Children club!" exclaimed Meiko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After recess, the rest of the day passed by slowly for Len. During afternoon classes, he was too busy thinking about those strange "Big Children" he had met in the playground to focus on what his teacher was talking about.

He gazed out the window, looking at the now barren wasteland of a playground. It was empty, with just a forgotten football occupying a small bit of its space. Len sighed loudly and turned his back to the window. Just as he did, his teacher questioned him.

"Len! What's a half plus a half?"

Crap, he thought. He hadn't been paying any attention at all!

"Uh... um.. 2?"

Len heard giggling behind him. More like cackling, actually.

It was Miku and her friends.

He heard his teacher sigh and say in frustrated voice, "Pay more attention, Len Kagamine!"

"Yeah, dumb ass!" hissed Miku as she dug her ruler into his back.

Len just rolled his eyes.

Len was overjoyed when the bell signalling that the school day was finished rang. He was first out the door. He ran to the bus stop and threw his bag down.

"Hi Leeeennnn!" he heard a familiar voice yell. He turned around to see one of "The Big Children", Luka.

Len waved at her and forced a small smile. As she ran, she suddenly tripped on her untied shoelaces.

"Ow," she groaned, trying to pull herself up. Len ran over to make sure she was okay, sighing a bit at her stupidity.

"Are you oka-"

"Hahaha! Everyone look! Luka just tripped on her own feet! How stupid!"

A group of children began to laugh and point at Luka. Len swivelled around to see...

Miku.

He should have guessed. He quickly grabbed Luka's hand and pulled her up, dragging her back to the bus stop. He saw his bus driving away and sighed deeply.

Looks like he missed his bus.

Len had to wait another thirty minutes for the next bus going to his house to come. Apparently, all Luka wanted to say was "hi", and she left soon after when her bus came. As her bus drove away from the bus stop, she sat at the very back with her face pressed up against the window, waving at Len. He hoped no one else saw that.

Though he had to admit, it was quite funny to see.

When his bus finally came, Len sat in the back seat, looking out the window with a solemn face. He couldn't wait to get home.

When he did get home, his mother looked like she had seen a ghost. The very second Len had stepped into the house, she ran at him and hugged him.

"Where were you?! You're very late coming home! I was so worried!" she exclaimed.

"I.. I just missed the bus.." he said as he threw his bag down and took his jacket off, "Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving."

His mother nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Len followed her and waved at his sister, Rin who was doing homework at the kitchen table.

"Hiya Len!" she said happily, "How was school?"

"Okay," he grumbled as he sat down.

"I really wish we were still going to the same school. I haven't got any friends in _my _school. Have you got any friends? I hope you have because it's really lonely having no fri-"

"Yes," he answered, cutting her off. Rin was nice, but sometimes she talked a little _ too_ much.

"Oh really?! That's so nice to hear. There's this girl who sits beside me and she's really nice and I think that maybe she's my friend but I don't know and the other day this boy shared his crayons with me so maybe _ he's _my friend too..."

Len simply let her talk. He definitely couldn't talk about Meiko, Luka, Kaito and Yuki. How would he explain "The Big Children" to the rest of his family? They'd probably think he was just making them up, and that he was crazy.

After he had eaten dinner, Len said he was going up to his room to do homework. But to be honest, he just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. That's what he was like most days recently. When he was in his room, he didn't even bother taking out his books, he just lay on his bed, daydreaming as usual.

Len rolled over onto his side to face his window. He could hear his parents conversing downstairs about...

Him.

"Yes yes I know he says he's happy but he just doesn't seem like it!"

"You're not him, you don't know how he feels."

"Maybe moving houses was a bad idea, this is all my fault! If we hadn't moved then him and his sister would still he in the same school and they'd have friends!"

Len could hear his mother's muffled sobbing.

Maybe she was right. If they never moved then he wouldn't be a loner. Was the move the reason he was so distant from everyone else?

Len sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was too young to be worrying about things like this! He got off of his bed and pulled his maths book out of his bag and slammed it on his desk.

Fractions.

As he attempted to do the stupid sums, Len could hear Miku's witch-like laughter echoing in his mind. He could still feel her poking him with her ruler.

The Big Children were right.

Miku was evil.

The evil laugh, the evil eyes, her evil deeds.

All she needed was a broom and a hat and she could very well be classed as a witch.

Len didn't know what The Big Children's genius plan to take Miku and her group down was, but he sure as hell wanted to be part of it! If it meant making her look like a fool and having everyone laugh at her, then why wouldn't he want in?

Len went to bed feeling a little happier, maybe even smiling a small bit.


End file.
